


Pretty Night Out

by scentedrose



Series: Pretty [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drinking, Gen, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tifa and Cloud Friendship, they're bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedrose/pseuds/scentedrose
Summary: It's Tifa's birthday and after a day at the fair, she wants to dance.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character
Series: Pretty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738276
Kudos: 33





	Pretty Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's twice as long as the other ones and has a slight higher rating. I'm thinking this may be the way I go with it, or this may just be a random installment. There still isn't a plan for this guys! 
> 
> But please enjoy and let me know what you think. 
> 
> (Also, please let me know if there were any other tags to add, I think I covered them all.)

Cloud licks his fingers of the sugar that continues to fall off them. The sweet powder coats his tongue as he does so, creating a content smile on his face when he tosses away the wrapper of the treat he’d devoured eagerly. He knows his smile is not alone as Tifa nudges his arm gently, an equal one on her face with eyes reflecting an equal brightness. 

“I’d never had that before!” She says happily, her long hair being tossed over her shoulder as it is not contained for once. “Thank you for that!” Her voice rises just as they pass an attraction with bright lights and loud sounds with an audience equally so. They have already dabbled in quite a few attractions, the bag that hangs over Cloud’s shoulder filled with prizes that they expertly won. The rides they had done even earlier in the day before the lines became too outrageous as they were now. 

“Do you want to sit somewhere?” Cloud asks, feeling a breeze from the sea tousle his lavender maxi dress, the first time he’s ever worn something of this caliber outside. Tifa had encouraged him, told him it would be okay, that he’d done it before and not had an ill response for it. 

Tifa nods and Cloud leads the way to an empty bench, taking a seat and actually taking the time to make sure the skirt settled well around him and his legs stayed together. His posture is better when he dresses this way, and he doesn’t care for the reason why — he only feels different with it. He paired the skirt with a ruffled white peasant blouse, a faux leather corset resting lightly around his midsection. Tifa had assisted in the application of a light layer of makeup. The mascara was a little odd to get used to and Tifa batted his hand away from rubbing his eyelid of the shadow a few too many times. 

“I really like that skirt.” Tifa hums, still picking at the sweet bread carefully. She’s angled just slightly to face him better, her bare knees touching his covered ones. “Where did you get it?” 

“I got it when I was on a mission a few months back. Remember I told you I ran into Reno and Rude?” 

“Ah, yes. Well, I like it and I’m glad you ended up getting it.” 

Cloud hadn’t told her that he’d woken up the next morning to find it outside his door. Something about Reno doing that for him made him… unsettled. 

“Is there anything else you wanted to get while we were here?” Cloud asks, changing the subject without complaint from the woman. She shakes her head with a laugh, one that has Cloud smiling just the barest of ones. 

“I think Marlene and Denzel will be happy with the prizes we won them. But, oh! I have an idea!” She perked up a little too much to make Cloud comfortable, wary of what her  _ idea _ may be. “How about we go dancing?! We can drop the bag off at the hotel first!” Nerves twist harshly in his stomach but he finds himself unable to refuse Tifa when this was a trip for her birthday. 

The trip back to the hotel room was quick, involving a change of Cloud’s skirt to something that settled just mid thigh — a little uncomfortable but Tifa promises that he looks good — and then off to a busy nightclub that Tifa’s stunning cleavage got them into without wait. Her low cut shirt somehow emphasized her bosom more than her regular crop top. Something about the bra she wore, Cloud’s sure. 

Noise assaults Cloud from every which direction and he suddenly can’t recall the last time he was in a club for any reason, let alone to dance. He feels Tifa tugging him towards the bar, ordering drinks for the two of them (three for him to equal her one) that are downed immediately before he’s once again dragged to the dancefloor where bodies are pressed close, limbs are tangled, and sweat forms on his skin from the heat of the throng of bodies. 

Tifa doesn’t even seem to matter as she finds a spot she likes, turning Cloud with her, and begins to dance, moving with more skill than Cloud thinks himself capable of, especially in such a short skirt (ignoring the fact that Tifa’s was much shorter than his own.) The drinks hardly gave him a buzz, but her continued encouragement has Cloud feeling less tense and his body starts to move with hers. The music isn’t something that Cloud recognizes, but it’s easy to move with the bass of it as everyone else does around him. 

Time becomes unimportant as they continue to dance, finding themselves closer with a hand on Tifa’s waist and Tifa’s resting on his arm. It’s short lived, though, when a man of larger stature finds his way near Tifa. There’s a quick non-verbal exchange between Cloud and Tifa before the woman turns to dance with the attractive man. Cloud would keep his eye on them, but Tifa could handle herself better than anyone. 

This freedom allows him to find his way back to the bar, squeezing in and avoiding the drunks who tried to cop a feel. It’s annoying enough that he’s tempted to break a few fingers in the process to teach them a lesson. But making it to the bar unscathed, he orders another drink and looks for an empty spot in which he could occupy. None exist, of course. 

Cloud has started to make his way along the back wall of the club where booths and tables were set out of the way, having spared a few glances to Tifa to make sure she was fine. He is doing just that when someone tugs his hand to stop his progression and he’s brought towards a booth. 

“Well, would ya look at that.” 

Cloud is suddenly face to face with a familiar redhead, the man’s blue eyes narrowed with mirth as Cloud’s widen in alarm. His hand automatically reaches back for the sword that was not there. 

“Calm down there, kitten.” Reno laughs, sitting up straight and releasing Cloud’s hand so the blond was left standing too close to the booth but distanced enough from people around them. “I ain’t here to hurt ya.” 

“Why are you here then? What are you up to?” Cloud’s tone left little to be discussed. He wants a straightforward answer. Reno sits alone at the booth that could easily fit six, but the drinks that were spread along it spoke to the fact the other Turks must be here as well. 

“What? Only you and pretty little Tifa over there are allowed to have fun? Who says we’re up to anything?” Cloud notes that Reno confirms he was not the only Turk in the building. While they left each other alone for the most part, that didn’t mean Cloud wants to be cornered by multiple of them if he could help it. They still got under his skin and he’d rather leave well enough alone. 

Cloud says nothing as he turns to walk away, an immediate surge of irritation welling up in him when his wrist was grabbed once more and he was brought yet closer to the booth. So much so that when Reno had reached out for him, his leg angled just out in the right angle so when he tugged back, Cloud’s bare thighs straddle it obscenely. He’s loath to admit how it makes him gasp to feel the strong muscle between his legs. 

Mako eyes widen in alarm but Reno’s eyes hardly look predatory or threatening — at least in a way that Cloud would be familiar with. He isn’t well versed enough in desires to know the look the man before him gave him. 

“So that skirt I bought was for you?” Reno asks, seemingly innocent as a hand stays around Cloud’s wrist and the other settles on the dip of his waist the corset cinches at. “If I’d known, I’d have requested you try it on for me.” 

“Let me go, Reno.” The words come out forced, air having left Cloud and his throat tightening as he feels ashamed once more. This is why he had kept his clothes behind closed doors. He hadn’t wanted to run into anyone that might use this knowledge against him — as he knows Reno is very likely to do.

“Dance with me.” Reno’s hand tightens on his waist. 

“No.” Cloud snaps. He is Mako-enhanced and he feels foolish that he had given Reno so much of his time. He draws back with little effort in the end. It’s with relief that Reno doesn’t try to pull him back again and Cloud quickly makes his way through the crowd back to Tifa who happened to be parting ways with the other dancer after a few songs. 

“Cloud! There you are! What happened?” Her tone shifts from delight to alarm due to what he can only imagine is the sour look on his face. 

“Nothing. I just… I think I’ve had enough dancing tonight.” It wasn’t like Cloud to end someone else’s celebration early, but they’d had such a long day that Tifa knows it's been a lot. She says nothing but gives a quick nod. 

“Of course. We can grab some ice cream on the way back to the hotel.” Her offer is met with that smile she’d been going for and the night is not ruined for her, even if it might have been for Cloud. She’ll just try and coax the reasoning for that from him tomorrow. 


End file.
